Death by Crucifixion
Read also: Death by Crucifixion Dialogues Death by Crucifixion (Case #7) is the seventh case of the game. Case Background The victim was the director of Red Company, Gordon Michelli who was found dead in his construction site. The killer was a psychologist named Dr. Lawrence Bishop, whose business card was found torn to shreds at the murder scene. Gordon destroyed the town's oldest church for profit, Dr. Bishop saw that as a Capital Sin, so he killed him hoping he would atone Gordon's sins. He claimed Gordon came to him with a wish to die, because of the guilt that tormented him. Victim *'Gordon Michelli' (in a bizarre staging, he was left to die of blood-loss, nailed to a cross) Murder Weapon *'Screw Gun' Killer *'Lawrence Bishop' Suspects Suspect 1 (Lawrence Bishop).png|Lawrence Bishop Suspect 2 (Frank Janovski).png|Frank Janovski Suspect 3 (Ed Miller).png|Ed Miller Suspect 4 (Nikolay Woloch).png|Nikolay Woloch ll.png|Linda Lovara Killer's Profile *The killer is a Christian. *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer takes Nevrax. *The killer's blood type is AB+. *The killer has gray hair. Crime Scenes Dddddd.png|Construction Site Workbench.png|Workbench Third Floor.png|Third Floor Ramirez's Desk.png|Ramirez's Desk Parking Lot.png|Parking Lot Broken Car.png|Broken Car Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Construction Site. (Clues: Victim's Body and Torn Card) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Business Card) *Ask Dr. Bishop about the murder. *Ask the project manager about the victim. *Investigate Third Floor. (Clue: Opened Drawer) *Examine Opened drawer. (Result: Vandalism Complaint) *Ask the gipsy about vandalism. *Ask the union representative about the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: *The gipsy wants to talk to you. *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clue: Overalls) *Analyze Overalls. (06:00:00) *Interrogate the crazy old woman. *Investigate Ramirez's Desk. (Clue: Police Record) *Examine Police Record. (Result: Doctor's ID) *Analyze Doctor's ID. (00:30:00) *Interrogate Dr. Bishop about Linda Lovara. *Talk to Linda Lovara about Dr. Bishop. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Ask Frank Janovski about Nevrax pills. *Ask Ed Miller about Nevrax pills. *Investigate Broken Car. (Clue: Barrel) *Examine Barrel. (Result: Gloves) *Analyze Gloves. (03:00:00) *Investigate Workbench. (Clues: Bloody Plank, Screw Gun) *Examine Bloody Plank. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00) *Arrest the killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation: *Ed Miller wants to talk to you. *Investigate Construction Site. (Clue: Toolbox) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Open Toolbox) *Examine Open Toolbox. (Result: Hex Keys) *Talk to Ed Miller. (Reward: Burger) *The old crazy woman needs to talk to you. *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clue: Smashed Gemstone) *Examine Smashed Gemstone. (Result: Gemstone) *Analyze Gemstone. (03:00:00) *Give her gemstone back to Linda Lovara. (Reward: Healing Crystals) *The gipsy wants to talk to you again. *Investigate Third Floor. (Clue: Torn page) *Examine Torn Page. (Result: Hospital Internment) *Give hospital info back to the gipsy. *Examine Room Number. (Result: Room Number) *Give room number back to the gipsy. (Reward: 50 XP) *Investigate Next Case. (2 stars) Trivia *This is the only case in the Industrial Area in which none of the suspects had made an appearance before and don't make an appearance later. *In the crime scene "Broken Car", you can see the meme, "trollface" on the snack bar. *This case has no known witness. Category:Cases Category:Industrial Area